zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Telmar (Bio)
Appearance Isaac has short black hair streaked with gray, which stands up in unruly spikes. He has a closely cropped goatee of the same black/gray adorning his chin. His eyes shift from slate gray to deep crimson depending on his mood. He is hard muscled and sports many scars from his centuries of aggressively seeking mortal combat. Seared into the flesh of his torso, winding its way around as though constricting around a victim, its open maw poised over his heart, is the image of a serpentine dragon, the Brand Serpent. There is a gray-black mark over his right cheek bone where he was touched by Dusk. He wears simple clothes, a white undershirt, red buttoned over shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, black trousers with a black belt and tarnished steel buckle, and mottled gray-green drake skin boots. Over all this is a sleeveless long coat of heavy, dusty gray cloth which falls to his calves and is often spattered, particularly around the hem, with the blood and ichor of his many victims. Inventory Hanging suspended from his left hip in a plain black leather sheath lies his long-bladed dagger. Hanging from his other hip is a pouch of ember seeds. Typically tucked into the belt snug against the small of his back is the Sun Shard, a forearm length crystal that radiates with dusk-warped sunlight. Finally, adorning the middle finger of his right hand he wears the Blue Ring, a mystical item that reduces physical damage. Strengths Isaac is adept in physical combat, including hand to hand and armed. Isaac is also possessed of powerful psionics, primarily focused on but not limited to pyrokinesis. In short, Isaac has the ability to control and manipulate fire to great effect. He also possesses untapped potential in the areas of telekinesis and telepathy, and most recently he has forged a connect with the power of Dusk, though he has not delved into this power very deeply. Despite all of this, his greatest asset is his keenly calculating and creative mind. Weaknesses Water and extreme cold temperatures dampen his ability to control fire. Water itself does not harm him physically but does cause him discomfort when it touches his bare skin, as it reacts to the extreme heat his body generates and creates steam, which aside from being an irritant can also tend to give him away at times when he wishes to remain unobtrusive. In addition to this, Isaac's new found connection to Dusk likely came attached to a number of unintended consequences that he has yet to discover. Aside from all that he's a flesh and blood Hylian and can be harmed by the usual hack and slash techniques. Background Isaac was born in the year 1486 AD, his origins maculate and unremarkable. His father was a cobbler of limited skill, and his family lived in poverty from the day of his birth until the night, years later, when he killed them all. Isaac took work as a courier when he was old enough. His mother's health was failing and his father could barely support the family of six when all were hale. Lacking skill but possessing an inherent athleticism, Isaac ran messages and packages all across the length and breadth of Hyrule, making just enough to help alleviate the financial burden crushing his poor household. But helpful though he was, fulfilling the role of the dutiful son, Isaac was deeply dissatisfied with the life unfolding before him and the burdens he was forced to shoulder, even as they strangled his own potential and ambition. On one particular day in the year 1512, Isaac was contracted by a strange elderly gentleman to take a curiously shaped box south through the forest to Ordon, where he would receive payment for the errand. However, as he passed through a particularly dense region of the southern wood, he became lost and eventually found himself standing before a broken altar, the stones scorched black. Enthralled, Isaac came forward, the box tucked underneath his left arm. He reached forth his right hand and wiped the soot from the shattered plinth, and at the touch of his flesh the image of a serpent glared across the stones like fire. The next thing he knew, he stood in the center of a dark pit surrounded on all sides by tall, sheer walls of subterranean rock. He was in the plane that belonged to his would-be benefactor, Abatheras the Primordial Flame, a once great Ma general to Demise. In that pit, Isaac soon discovered that he was to be tested in mortal combat, for Abatheras sought a mortal harbinger of exceeding strength and will. Escape could not be achieved but over the corpses of thirteen victims. It was in the course of his first fight, pitted against a particularly brutish Terminian, that he discovered that the package he'd borne into the forest contained a uniquely massive dagger bearing the same serpentine image etched into the cheek of the blade. Isaac used that dagger to kill his first opponent, and thus began a run of victory after victory as he spilled the blood of his fellow prisoner slaves in the dirt. When he killed the thirteenth, a hard-skinned Goron who nearly beat him to death before the lucky blow landed, the serpent on the blade shined with dark fire and he was overwhelmed by agony as the same image began to appear on his own exposed skin, burning itself upon him as the chosen harbinger of Abatheras, the earthly instrument who, in wielding the demon's dark fire, would feed the souls of the slain to the fallen Ma to replenish its strength. Tested and branded, Isaac found himself once more in Hyrule, waking on his back atop the broken plinth. Eventually he found his way back out of the labyrinthine wood and made for home, unsure of how long he'd been gone. But Isaac had a taste for blood now, and when he arrived home to find that his mother had passed in the months since his disappearance, without the money he'd earned to buy her medicine, his father grew enraged and struck him, all while Isaac's younger siblings looked on. When the blow landed, the Brand burned anew on his chest, and before he realized what he was doing he'd buried the dagger up to the hilt through his father's throat. Acting without agency, he made short work of the rest. Unbeknownst to him, this was the final test, and the Brand bonded to him more deeply than ever, scattering what emotions he might have felt. His first manifestation of the pyrokinetic power the Brand gifted him came as he departed the scene and set the house and the bodies, the last vestiges of his old life, ablaze. In the years that followed, Isaac was a wandering butcher. The Brand made him ageless even as it gave him power and exhorted him to kill, and he became particularly active in times of conflict and the chaos that ensued. He chose his roles in such conflicts seemingly at random, playing the foot soldier or the unaligned villain, and often switching between the two at his leisure. He met his single greatest adversary during the Imprisoning War. Darrel Mytura was a promising soldier of Hyrule in the prime of his life and at the height of his prowess. On the day they met amidst the wreckage of battle, they were sealed one to the other by the wills of the divine, destined to face one another over and again until one or both was ultimately cast down and killed. The binding was placed upon them, Isaac would soon learn, by the Second Scion of the Goddesses, Chamdar Taliesin, the very man who, enshrouded in the alias Moran, had sent Isaac into the forest with his blade in hand. Isaac, while still bound in service to Abatheras, became obsessed with his fate, and with the one to whom he was linked. He dogged Darrel's footsteps even as the spirit mage earned renown as the Sunrise Knight, a champion of the kingdom and the rule of law. In the year 1624, in a rare time of peace between broad campaigns, he seized upon an opportunity that he had been seeking for decades. At their most vulnerable moment, Isaac camp upon Darrel and his winged wife Helen in a distant glen. Before Darrel could stop him, Isaac murdered Helen before the warrior's eyes, beginning a long-lasting campaign to break the Sunrise Knight in mind and spirit both, that he might finally break his body when the day comes that they must engage in a duel to the death. Now: Isaac has been very active since the outset of the Twili invasion of Hyrule. Because of his understandable hatred for Scions, he sought to kill Kae Bryseis in the infancy of her ascension, but was stopped by the Twili subcommander Maydni. Thereafter, over the course of several battles, Isaac began to develop of theory that, in the over six hundred years of his life, he had been made a puppet time and again by the many forces that had manipulated, maneuvered, and used him. He came to seek emancipation from all forms of servitude, to achieve self-mastery for once and all, including from his benefactor, Abatheras. Thus, he sought the power of Dusk, believing rightfully that it would help him counteract the influence exerted upon him by the Brand. Now, marked by Dusk and Primordial Flame, Isaac has found a way to nullify the external influences upon his body and mind, while still accessing the powers those connections grant him. For the very first time in six hundred years, Isaac is loose in Hyrule with his own whims and obsessions as his only guides. Category:IW Player Characters Category:Hylians Category:Cream04849 Category:Fire Category:Immortal Category:Isaac Telmar Category:IWS3 Player Characters